A Human Characteristic
by trunksx18
Summary: Mirai 18 has a tough decision to make choose the man she loves or choose her only family. MT/M18


Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters that includes the ones shown

in this story.

Chapter 1- Shopping

The deadly android twins 17 and 18 were sitting in the living room of their home or lab rather. They had decided to use Dr. Gero's lab as a home for themselves and a hideout. Recentley they bumped into the purple haired nuisence as they like to call him and he was STRONGER than them! They tried fighting him one-on-one each which resulted in them fighting him two-on-one. They hadn't seen him in months so they assumed he was dead but the reality was he was training or something because there was no way he could've gotten so strong without doing so.

'I wonder how he got so strong' 18 thought though her icy blue eyes were still fixiated on the television program her and 17 were watching. 'His power seemed unreal. He had grown a lot more since the last time I saw him too. Now he's taller, more muscular, his voice got deeper, and his hair got longer. If I didn't know any better I'd say he's actually kinda cut-'

18's thoughts were cut short by the site of 17 waving his hand in her face.

''Sis?, sis?'' 17 said trying to get 18's attention.

''What 17?'' 18 replied cooly.

''What do you think he's up to?'' 17 asked.

''I don't know and I don't care 17 but what I do care about is shopping which is exactly what I'm about to do'' 18 said ''I don't have time to be hiding and waiting around plus I need some new clothes.''

With that 18 got off of the couch she was previously laying on. She walked over to the door and took to the air. Truth be told 17 actually considered going with even though he ated shopping with 18 and shopping period it was better than sitting around all day but he decided against it because Trunks would probably show up and want to fight and 17 just wanted to relax. Trunks probably wouldn't attack 18 anyway the reason being because he knew Trunks had a thing for his sister and what controlled Trunks most was his feelings.

After an hour of looking for a place to shop 18 finally came across a reasonable store. 'Finally' she thought. She landed outside of the store. She pushed the door open and not to her surprise as soon as she walked in everyone else ran out. After looking around the store for awhile 18 spotted a jeans rack. She walked over to the rack flipping through the many jeans.

''Hmm too glittery she said looking at the jeans. ''Not my color'', ''And these are way too human.''

She finally decided on a simple blue pair of jeans with a white snug v-neck shirt and a blue vest. She continued looking around for more clothes when she heard someone else come in the store. Her attention immediately averted to the front door. The last person she wanted to see was standing statue still staring at her.

Spealing her mind 18 said

''Well you're the last person I wanted to see''

''The feelings mutual'' Trunks replied.

''Whatever'' 18 said already annoyed.

She began walking away from Trunks only to have Trunks follow her.

''Why are you following me I don't need a lap dog!'' 18 snapped

''I just need to make sure you don't hurt anyone'' Trunks responded.

''Hello we're the only ones in here'' 18 said glaring at Trunks. ''Actually you know what'' 18 said ''I know why you're following me you want to be close to me that's all''

''Why would I want to be close to a monster'' Trunks said

''Well then do monsters have nice breasts?'' 18 said

''what?'' Trunks asked

''You heard me do you think I have nice breasts?'' 18 asked

''Well I..um..guess so..wait no I know what your trying to do just stop it okay'' Trunks said.

''Hmph'' 18 said going back to her shopping. Soon though she started to smirk she was going to mess with little Trunks' mind a bit maybe flirt with him a little.

''Trunks'' she said ''what would you think if I told you I thought you were extremely sexy? 18 asked in a seductive manner.

''I..uh..huh'' Trunks said.

Just then 18 turned around her and Trunks 'faces being just inches apart. 18 brought her hand to Trunk's chest she started to rub is abs.

''Mmm nice body Trunks'' 18 whispered

in his ear this sent shivers down his spine. Just as 18 was reaching for his manhood Trunks heard Bulma calling him.

''Shit I have to go but don't think I'm not watching you 18'' Trunks said as he rushed to the door. 'Wow' Trunks thought as he was racing out of the store 'did I just get aroused by..by an android? no I can't let this happen.


End file.
